1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, and more particularly, to a backlight module capable of enhancing saturation of red light and enhancing image display quality.
2. Description of the Art
An advanced monitor with multiple functions is an important feature for use in current consumer electronic products. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) which are colorful monitors with high resolution are widely used in various electronic products such as monitors for mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, laptop computers, and notebook computers.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) comprises a backlight module and a liquid crystal (LC) module. The backlight module comprises a backlight source, a back plate, and a light guide plate (LGP). The LC module comprises an LC panel and a front frame. Cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) used to serve as a backlight source of the LCD, but they have been rapidly replaced by light emitting diodes (LEDs) owing to the characteristics of LEDs, that is, lower power consumption and mercury-free.
Nowadays, in an LCD using a plurality of LEDs as a light source, the plurality of LEDs are disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB) or a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) to form a light source module. Traditionally, a plurality of blue LEDs are commonly used as chips. The plurality of blue LEDs are combined with yellow phosphor when being packaged, and light that appears white to the human eye is produced. The white light produced in this way has red light constituent at low saturation, and the red light constituent is easily affected by temperature. The light emitted by the plurality of blue LEDs passes through a color filter (CF) for displaying an image. The displayed image in red constituent is distorted due to the low saturation of red light, which affects the display quality.
Therefore, there is a need to produce an LED backlight module to solve the problem occurring in the prior art.